


Relax

by Cxellover



Series: In Darkest Night [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Dirty Dancing, Fellatio, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock pole dances to an audience of not very nice people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to the Frank Goes to Hollywood song Relax if you want to know the soundtrack for it.
> 
> Someone gave me the prompt of sparkly purple dido and someone else said pole dancing. Hope you like the result.

He stood behind the curtain putting his courage to the sticking place. He sighed and stretched again waiting his cue. He hated this part. The waiting. Once he started he could focus but right now he was at loose ends. Why was it taking so long and where was…the voice in his ear spoke to him.

“Calm down Pet. We are about to start. Billy has your props ready to go. Now remember to listen to the music and what I am saying to you and you will be fine.”

How did his master know what he needed to hear? He was of the firm belief that his master was a mind reader.

He heard a chuckle in his ear, “No Pet. It’s not mind reading. I know you better than you know yourself. Now get ready and make this good for both of us.”

He smiled and felt loved. He knew that his master was going to watch all of this on camera and, if he was lucky and did well, he would be able to see the recording too.

He heard the opening cords and the curtain opened. 

_I ya hi ya  
Guess what’s happening now.._

He strode onto the stage with the beat of the bass.

_Well_  
Who  
Well 

He grabs the pole in the middle of stage and swings his body around letting everyone get a good look at him while he got a good look at them.

Then the song starts.

_Relax don't do it  
When you want to go to it_

He standing with his back to the pole and places his hands above his head and arches his chest out.

The voice in his ear says, “Take note of the group right in front of you.”

He drops to his hands and knees and crawls sensually towards to lip of the stage using his long limbs to his advantage. He can feel all eyes on him and he can smell the lust in the room getting thicker. He crosses his arms in front of him on the stage and places his chin on his forearm while thrusting his ass in the air. 

He hears the roar of appreciation from the people in the room as he gyrates to the music. 

_When you want to come_

 

‘Right bloody now,’ he thought but turned to focus on the people his master told him to look at.

Yakuza as they are known in the west. Good suits. Lots of money. Leader is sitting in the middle. He notes the glimpse of a tattoo from the open shirt. He is looking at him with total lust in his eyes. He makes a few more mental notes and gets back to the task as hand.

He reaches down and from a hidden shelf in the front of the stage pulls an obscenely large purple glittery dildo. He winks at the leader of the group in front of him and gracefully rolls to his feet. He turns and grabs the pole. He swings wide and low so everyone can see the dildo. Some money is being tossed on stage. He is happy to see more 100s than ones. 

He leans back against the pole and puts one arm above his head. He grabs the pole, takes the dildo and rubs it against his lips.

_Relax_

He opens his mouth, sticks out his tongue and licks the tip of object in front of his lips. He turns slight to his right and starts to slowly insert the dildo into his mouth

“Good” says the voice in his ear, “That’s very good Pet.”

He almost smiles but can’t because his lips are surrounding the dildo as he start fellating it with the beat of the music. 

The group to the right are Russian. Again he gets quick glimpses of tattoos. Nothing as smooth as those on the Japanese. These are harsh and quick markings of men who have spent entirely too much time in prison but not quite enough. The leader of the group has one of the boys grinding on his lap as he watching the show on stage. He’s not going to last much longer.

He turns to his left and sees a group of skinheads and within a mix of German and British men. All shaved heads, all tatted up, and all wearing doc martin boots. 

He continues to suck on the dildo moving it in and out. He can hear groans from the audience. He lets go of the pole and stands up. He takes the rip cord for his royal purple harem pants and pulls. The gauzy material, which hadn’t really been much over, floats to the floor.

_But shoot it in the right direction  
Yeeeeaahhhaaaa_

He lets the audience see his hard cock now free from restraint bouncing proudly. He sees a number men lick their lips and even more adjust themselves.

He grins around the intrusion in his mouth. He removed the dildo with a wet pop and goes back to the pole. He attached the dildo by the base to a clever inset slot and goes to his knees in front it. 

“Oh my Pet if you only knew what you were doing to me now,” purred the voice in his ear.

‘I am imagining this is you master’ he thought hard hoping that his master would pick up on what he is doing.

He leaned forward taking the dildo back into his mouth and sucking on it like it was his master’s hard dick. There were howls of appreciation from the audience. 

He stood up and turned slowing impaling himself on the rubber dick.

_Come---huh_

He started undulating his ass on the dildo and slowly thrusting it in and out. He could see the crowd take an intake of breath together as they watched the show in front of him. He made metal notes of all the people in the room knowing that his master would want the information. 

“Come!” came the command from his master and from the music. He came hard spraying the stage in front of him with his seed. He thrust a couple of more times and then pulled himself off the dildo and collapsed on the floor in front of him.

There was a pause then thunderous applause and more money tossed onto the stage. He pushed himself up and walked off stage. The boys gathering the money and the costume and his prop from the stage stepped out of his way.

He stepped into his dressing room and found his master leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He dropped to his knees in front of him.

He felt his master’s fingers run through his hair and snag pulling his head back to meet his master’s eyes.

“That was some show Sherlock,” said John, “I quite enjoyed it. I want you to tell me everything you learned about the men in the audience. But first you are going to have to do something about this.” John unzipped his pants and pulled out his rock hard cock.

‘Relax indeed’ thought Sherlock. He opened his mouth and let his master in.

**Author's Note:**

> So again I do take prompts in all my series. I do so love commentary and ideas I can play with.


End file.
